Automated computerized control systems for complex electromechanical systems are well known and widely used. Such control systems are highly advanced in their ability to maintain very close control over complex systems through the use constantly monitored sensors and closely controlled active inputs. Due however to the mechanical nature of such systems, periodic maintenance is still required to keep the mechanical performance of the systems within controllable limits and thereby avoid system malfunctions due to critical errors. This need for periodic maintenance is even more significant for remotely located or unattended systems, to avoid the consequences of a prolonged shut-down due to a critical error.
It is therefore desirable to have a system or method for monitoring the performance of complex electromechanical systems and determining the maintenance needs thereof in the absence of critical errors, thereby avoiding the uncertainty of predicting maintenance needs based upon system history.